Youth and Innocence
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A series of one-shots. Lisa Tepes's life, to her death. Rated for later one-shots.
1. Healing

A/N- IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!! I need to make a note about my perception of the Castlevania timeline. First, let me note that in the booklet for Symphony of the Night, it notes that Alucard is estimated to be at least 400 years old. In the game, Richter mentions that Alucard fought alongside Trevor at least 300 years ago. Okay, so we all know that. But, I've been watching the storylines for the characters in Castlevania: Judgment. At one point, they make a reference to Lisa's execution…not by name, but we all know who they meant. I'm disregarding that reference. I'm also saying that Alucard was exactly 400 years old at the time of Symphony. These one-shots will go in chronological order, skipping some time here and there, but will be able to stand alone as well. They tell the life of Lisa Tepes…not from birth, but from a significant moment onward to her death. Also, this first one-shot takes place (according to the timeline I'm assigning these stories) in 1392. If my language doesn't quite fit the time, I apologize. Having not lived in 1392, it's hard. But I am trying. Okay, so that was a long author's note. I promise, my other notes won't be as long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related characters. They all belong to Konami. This applies to all one-shots in this series.

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene One**

**Healing**

Per se, Lisa was not an unusual child. However, her parents were a bit more lax with her upbringing than the parents of all the other fourteen year old girls of the village. She was obedient and well-mannered, and in reward for this, her parents gave her much more freedom than the parents of the other girls. Though not much.

She was allowed to leave their quaint home without chaperone, but she had to return before nightfall. And she was allowed to be apprenticed to the local midwife, Midwife Rochelle, although she was a year or two too young for such a responsibility. But Lisa loved to help people, and her parents did not want to suffocate such a Christian trait.

Lisa was also kept apart from most of the children of the village, especially the young boys. Her parents kept her away from the boys…but the village girls kept themselves from Lisa. The girls were only interested in what their parents told them to be interested in, whereas Lisa had her blossoming midwifery skills to think on. These thoughts were alien to the girls, so they gave Lisa a wide mark. The boys were harder to keep away, but her parents did a well enough job.

Lisa was already quite beautiful for her age. Her pale blonde hair fell down to her waist, and she often wore it only tied back by a simple ribbon. Her body was developing with slender curves and blooming…assets. And the boys clamored. But Lisa had no interest in any of them. Not Clarence or Roque or Arnold…nor any of the high-class sons of the semi-nobles that inhabited the village that begged for Lisa's kind eye to fall upon them as she gathered her herbs. Lisa was of a one-track mind at those moments. Gather the herbs. Heal the sick.

But her eye did stray, occasionally. She would see a group of the village girls—Melody, Lora, or Allison—playing with their hair and following at their parents heels, and she would sigh. Lisa had no friends to speak of, other than Midwife Rochelle, who was much older than she. Not even Imelda Walsh, the daughter of a man in very much the same social standing as Lisa's own father, cast an eye Lisa's way. In fact, Imelda—Lisa's own age, with braided, black hair and bright blue eyes—would often watch Lisa as though she feared her. And anytime the two girls accidently locked eyes, Imelda's would widen, and she would scurry out of sight. Imelda was the only other girl in the village allowed outside without her parents or a chaperone. So Lisa had no one, save her parents.

But it came about one day that Lisa was sent out by Madam Rochelle to gather a red-petal flower that would aid in the healing of one woman's cough. Lisa grabbed a basket she used just for such an occasion, nodded once, and headed off into the outskirts of the forest—where Madam Rochelle had said the flower could be found.

Lisa did not fear the forest, as some of the other villagers did. Some were superstitious worries, while others feared wild animals attacking. But she feared neither. God watched over her and would protect her. She was a healer of the sick, and she must show no fear.

She broke through the barrier of the forest, finding the little flowers almost instantly. She was careful to take only what was needed. A midwife also had knowledge of the garden, and she knew that the seeds from the flowers she left behind were needed so that they would bloom again next year. However, there was quite a nice carpet of the red flowers, so there was no real fear of a shortage.

Once her basket was half-full of the plants, she turned, ready to deliver the important herb back to her mistress. She paused, however, hearing something odd in the distance. She turned back, facing the depths of the forest. She could hear whispering. Lisa glanced worriedly back at the village, knowing she should not waste any time investigating a potentially dangerous thing. The woman needed her medicine. But Lisa was still a child, and curiosity got the best of her.

She held her precious basket close to her body and watched each step—careful to make as little noise as possible—as she made her way towards the mysterious whispering. She had gone a few feet farther into the forest when she paused. There, in a very small clearing, sat Imelda on a tiny boulder. Lisa hid behind a large tree trunk, crouching down and peering around.

In Imelda's hands was a tiny black and white kitten. She was whispering to it…not unkindly.

"It'll be okay, dear one. It won't hurt much longer," Imelda said.

Lisa's eyes narrowed, focusing on the scene. The kitten was lamed. Its poor little paw was bent around backwards, so that the pad of its foot was skyward. The kitten was mewling almost constantly. Lisa's heart went out to the creature for it must be in much pain. But such animals were usually killed by the adults, seen as useless and beyond help. But Imelda looked as if she had no intention of doing so.

Suddenly, Imelda stopped whispered. Her eyes closed slowly, and she began to rock back and forth, muttering in a language that Lisa didn't know. There was an odd noise, like the sound of bones crunching—Lisa had heard it once when one of the Midwife's patients had broken a bone. The kitten mewled louder than ever…then stopped. Then, the animal was purring. Imelda stopped her otherworldly chanting and smiled at the kitten. Lisa leaned forward a bit. Imelda sat the kitten down on the forest floor. The kitten's paw was completely healed!

Lisa gasped loudly right before she remembered that she was supposed to stay hidden. Imelda leapt off her boulder, staring wide-eyed at her. Lisa turned, grabbing her basket, and tried to run. However, her foot caught a tree root, her ankle twisted, and she cried out, falling to the ground. Imelda was over her in a second.

"Please!" Lisa said, putting her hand up. "Don't--!"

But Imelda ignored her, bending down over her ankle. She began to chant, not rocking this time, her hands wrapped around the wounded area. Within seconds, the shooting pain Lisa was feeling disappeared. Imelda stepped back, looking timidly away as Lisa tested her foot on the ground. Finding no pain when she applied pressure, she stood. Then, she looked at Imelda.

"You're a witch," she said.

Imelda nodded. Then, she looked worried. "Please, Lisa! Please don't tell! I don't do anything bad! I only heal…like you! Only, I heal the things you can't. I've never done any harmful spell, I promise!"

Lisa looked down at the kitten, who was rubbing against Imelda's leg and still purring. Her eyes then turned towards her own ankle, perfectly healed.

"You really only use your…magic for good?" Lisa asked.

Imelda nodded quickly.

Lisa crossed her arms in front of her. She knew what would happen if she told her parents…or anyone in the village. She was sure Imelda knew as well. Death by a purifying fire. She looked at Imelda, who looked near tears. She sighed.

"Swear to me that you use it only for good. For healing," Lisa said hesitantly.

"In the name of Our Lord Christ, I swear it, Lisa! Please, don't tell!" Imelda said quickly, making the sign of the cross over her body.

Lisa smiled, picking up her basket. "I have seen evidence that you are a…good witch. I'll keep your secret. Would you--?"

But Lisa paused, looking away and muttering, "nevermind." Imelda's brow raised.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm sure you won't want to."

Imelda crossed her arms impatiently. "You're saving my life and endangering yours by keeping my secret. Let me help you in anyway possible. What is it?"

Lisa blushed. "It's just…would you like to walk with me…back to the village?"

Imelda's eyes widened again, and Lisa's blush deepened.

"Never—" but Lisa was cut off.

"Yes, I'll walk with you. Happily," Imelda said, hooking her arm around Lisa's.

Lisa blinked a few times. Then, she smiled. The two girls made their way back to the village, making slow conversation.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so here's the first one-shot. I know it feels a little…random, but it has a purpose. I promise. The length of these one-shots will vary, I think. Some may be shorter than others. Also, I use "midwife" but obviously she's just the town healer. And, one final note, I have names for Lisa's parents, they will just come up later. Please review!


	2. Magicks and Medicine

A/N- Thanks so much for your reviews, everyone! Now, I think this one-shot will be a good deal shorter than the last one—maybe about the length of a decent drabble—but the one following this one will be longer. So, really, thanks everyone for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Two**

**Magicks and Medicine**

Lisa stood in the pathway of the bright sunlight pouring in from the kitchen window in Midwife Rochelle's home. She hummed happily, a dark, stone pestle in her hand as she ground away at a mixture of herbs in the pestle's matching mortar. She had her silky blonde locks tied back with a leather strap in place of her usual ribbon to better keep her hair out of her face. Once she had the herbs nice and ground, she poured them onto a square, thick parchment and tied it up into a small bundle with a string. Careful to get out of the mortar the bits that did not end up in the bundle, she added more herbs and began to grind again.

She was midway through humming a simple lullaby when she heard a knock on the front door of Rochelle's house. After a year and a half, Lisa knew that light knock.

"Come in, Imelda! I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted.

Imelda was grinning when she entered the room, her black hair always braided down her back, her hunter green dress sweeping the floor of the room. She carried with her a very small basket filled with flowers and herbs. She sat it down in front of Lisa and took a seat on a stool across the table from her.

"I was in the forest and thought you might need some of that," she said, propping her elbows on the table, and propping her head in her hands.

Lisa peered into the basket. Off-handedly she could identify most of the plants within, her midwifery skills having grown considerably with practice. She smiled at her friend.

"Yes, those are fantastic! I was actually going to have to fetch some of them when I had finished with this for Lora's mother. You've saved me some time, thank you."

"Never a problem, Lisa. I have to do my work in the forest, mostly. So, why not gather while I'm there?"

Lisa nodded, concentrating on her grinding. She knew well what Imelda's "work" was. Imelda was a healer of her own kind, a witch who used her powers for good. She had kept her friend's secret for over a year now. She looked up, sighing.

"This is the worst part of this healing process. These little plants are harder to grind than they appear," she said.

"I can imagine," Imelda responded, leaning back off the table.

Lisa stretched her hands for a moment. Then, with a sigh, she continued with her work. Imelda rocked a bit on her stool, watching. Finally, she grinned up at Lisa.

"You know…you don't have to be born with magic," she said.

Instinctually, Lisa shushed her. "Not so loud!"

Imelda shrugged. "There's no one here, Lisa. And the walls don't have ears. Hear me out."

Lisa's eyes darted back and forth before she finally nodded.

"What I meant was, you can be taught magic. Lisa, would you like me to teach you some of my healing magic?"

Her eyes widened. She stared at Imelda, who grinned at her. Then, shaking the shock from her, she smiled sheepishly.

"No, Imelda, thank you. I really don't think that magic is the path for me, my friend," she said.

She stared down at her mortar now, making sure that she had not over ground her work. She was startled when the sound of Imelda suddenly and roughly pushing her stool back reached her ears. She looked up, setting her work aside. Her friend's mouth was set somewhere between a grimace and a pout, and her eyes were narrowed, focused on Lisa.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, bewildered.

"You think what I do is evil, don't you?" Imelda hissed at her.

"No!" Lisa said, shaking her head.

"Then how I do it, then. The magic…you think I'm evil!"

Imelda whirled and moved to stride out of the house. Lisa threw herself around the table, catching her by the upper left arm.

"Let go!" Imelda yelled.

"Imelda, listen to me! I did not mean to offend you!"

"Then why won't you let me help you heal, to teach you some magic?"

Lisa sighed. "I love to heal people. It's true that learning healing spells would be terribly useful in my art. However, magic is secret, hated, and hunted. I wouldn't be able to heal in the open, like I do now. Oh, Lord help me, that sounds like vanity! I swear that is not how I mean it!"

She quickly made the sign of the cross over her body. She had let go of Imelda and found herself thankful that she had stayed to listen.

"What I meant by _that_ was that I would not be able to heal as _many_, to help as many, as I do now. If magic should ever be looked upon kindly, then I will gladly take up your offer, should it still stand. Please, forgive my poor wording."

Imelda stared down at the floor, away from Lisa. Finally, she gave a small grin up at her friend.

"If I had not known you for as long as I have, I would think that you were lying. But I know you speak the truth to me. Please, forgive my quick temper."

Lisa hugged Imelda, grateful to have avoided a disastrous blow to their friendship. "There is nothing to forgive!"

When the girls had pulled away, Lisa moved back to her pestle. After a moment, Imelda announced that she had to leave, that her parents expected her. Lisa nodded, saying her goodbyes.

In the doorway, Imelda paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"My offer will always stand, out of our friendship."

Lisa blinked, unable to reply before her odd friend swept from the house.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so Lisa was about fifteen and a half in this one, if you didn't figure that out. But I'm sure everyone did, ha. Now, the next one-shot will be very interesting, be sure to read that one especially! As for the length…well, it wasn't bad, was it? Please review!


	3. Dark Savior

A/N- Such great feedback on this series! Thank you all! Now, this one-shot is one I am glad I've finally gotten to; I've been looking forward to it. I hope everyone will enjoy this one!

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Three**

**Dark Savior**

Lisa pulled her cloak tightly about herself as she crossed the road to the town's tavern, which also served as an inn for travelers. It was a fine night for her seventeenth birthday, the air growing cold for winter's arrival. She had been roused by a messenger sent from Midwife Rochelle. Being an older woman, the colder the night, the harder for her to tend to emergencies or labors that should arise. Thus, the messenger told Lisa that a traveler was ill at the inn, and Rochelle was unable to attend. Lisa had hurriedly dressed and left, much to her own and her family's dismay. A maiden about the town at night was not safe. But Lisa knew her duty…rather she liked being roused at such a late hour or not.

She stopped her angry thoughts against the duty, sad at herself for her feelings. She loved to heal, and it should not matter the time. She pushed open the door to the tavern, the patrons turning to see who the new arrival was. She received a few whistles and suggestive calls from the more lewd of the men, but she ignored them. Shaking loose her hair and holding her basket of herbs close to her, she strode up the barkeep.

"I was told that a man had taken ill here. I was sent by Midwife Rochelle to tend to him," she said, strong and confidently.

She must show no fear in the sight of these men. They were coarse and tough, and were known for taking advantage of the weak…especially if the weak one was a woman. And being in the mood she was in, it was easy for her to bite off her words.

The barkeep eyed her, a bit too closely. He absently washed out a mug with a cloth too soiled for the job. Then, he sighed.

"I'm _sure_ that _healing_ this man is what you're here for, miss. I'm sorry, but your kind is not welcome in here. I run a respectable establishment, and no young harlot is welcome here, no matter how pretty," he said, setting aside the mug.

Lisa's eyes widened, and she felt a hot blush color her face. She took another step closer to the bar. The barkeep, a balding, fat, and greasy man with no hair on his face, rested each of his hands on the counter and leaned forward, trying to intimidate the girl. Lisa hissed her next words.

"I am no harlot, sir," she said, a bit more loudly than she had intended. "Now, I am unsure of the nature of this traveler's exact illness, but if I was roused at this hour, I am sure that it is serious. I must see him, and you must allow me to pass!"

"I _must_ do exactly nothing, child. And my point has been made. Run back to your corner."

Lisa opened her mouth to protest again, but the sound of the door to the tavern opening drew her attention—like the other patrons—to the new arrival. And, like the others, she was struck still.

Watching the statuesque man enter was quite a spectacle. It was as if the shadow of death itself had fallen over the crowd. No one spoke for a long moment as he stepped further inside. No one was moving, and all eyes were trained on him as he weaved through the tables. The stranger, in turn, was regarding the crowd with a cold glare, his eyes—most of whom would have sworn were tinged with red—sweeping the room. However, Lisa was not to be deterred and brought herself back to her task.

Whirling about to the barkeep, she pressed, "Please. A man is sick. This is the medicine for him here in this basket. I need to know the room he is in. I was told he was the only new arrival for this night. Which room is he in, barkeep?"

Before the barkeep could answer, Lisa drew a sharp breath. It felt as if her heart had leapt up into her throat and was pounding hard to escape through her mouth. Somehow, she knew that the new arrival to the tavern had trained his eye on her. It was a great shock to her system as she felt his hand—as cold as ice—come to rest on her shoulder. Lisa had to master every fiber of her being to keep from crying out in shock, and even then she was sure a small gasp had escaped. She looked up at him from over her shoulder.

He had a sad, yet wondrous, look on his face as he stared down at her. His mouth moved, as if to whisper some spectacular something to her. However, after a moment, his face cleared, instead placing a smile on his face. He turned his attention to the barkeep, and Lisa saw his eyes darken as he spoke.

"Kind sir, surely this young lady could take care of her business. It seems rather dire."

His voice was rich, deep, and regal and sent a shudder through her body. The smile on his face was not of mirth, but of sarcasm. He was fair with pointed features, possessing a long mane of white-blond hair that shook ever so slightly whenever he moved. She gazed at his face, noting the thin mustache and the beard on his chin. She shuddered again when she remembered that the style of the beard-cut he sported was often called the Devil's Beard. The barkeep was in the same frame of mind that she was in. Stunned.

"Uh, um, my…that is, she can't. She's—" the barkeep stuttered, but the stranger interrupted.

"A harlot? Sir, have you ever seen a harlot? I can assure you, she is not one," he said, smiling kindly down upon her.

When he turned his attention back to the owner of the tavern, there was a different look on his face…one that Lisa could not place. When he spoke next, it was not exactly unkind, but rather commanding.

"You will give this young maiden the number of the room that her patient is in, and you will give her trouble no longer. Isn't that so?"

The barkeep suddenly seemed in a trance. He nodded and mumbled the number five. Lisa nodded and stuttered her thanks. As she turned to depart, smiling and nodding her thanks to the stranger, the owner came back to himself.

"Uh…accompany her, then, if she must go upstairs," he said, shaking his head as if he was trying to clear it.

The stranger turned and bowed slightly to Lisa. "If it pleases the lady?"

"Y-yes. I suppose that is acceptable."

The two made their way upstairs to the fifth room. She knocked, and a rather plump woman answered, looking distressed. She eyed the stranger, eyes full of fear and confusion. Lisa cleared her throat to call back the woman's attention.

"I was sent by Midwife Rochelle to heal a sick man. Is this the correct room?"

The woman nodded, looking suddenly relieved. She stepped aside and motioned Lisa and the stranger inside. The room was small, and it was only a few steps from the door to the bed that contained the sick man.

He was drenched in sweat, muttering in delirium. Lisa approached him and nodded. She turned her attention to the woman.

"Ma'am, if you may, will you fetch me some hot water from the bar? The herbs I have here will heal him if brewed as a tea. I'll make him comfortable while you are gone," she said.

The woman nodded, looking quite happy, and bustled from the room. Lisa turned to the stranger, who had watched all of this with quiet introspection, it would seem. She lowered her eyes as his own met hers and set herself to propping the sick man up on his pillows. The stranger moved to help her.

"You are quite skilled at this, I see," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said. She then added quickly, "And thank you, as well, for convincing the barkeep to let me up."

"Please, think nothing of it. It was worth it to spend time in your presence," he replied.

Once they had finished, the stranger stood back and inclined his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dracula. May I have the honor of yours?"

"Lisa," she said slowly.

"Lisa…"

He seemed to savor her name, drinking it in. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She was glad when the woman returned a short while later with the water. Dracula's eyes were upon her as she brewed the tea and fed it to the man. She left extra herbs with the woman, instructing her to feed him more tea every six hours until he was better. The woman thanked her again, handing her a small satchel of coins. Lisa nodded and left, followed by Dracula.

"Lisa, if I may beg a favor," Dracula said, stopping her in the hall outside the room.

She turned, unsure if she should be sparing the time to be alone with him. She nodded, keeping a safe distance. He smiled.

"I would be…honored if you would meet with me again, tomorrow night. We could meet anywhere of your choosing…if I may only ask that it is at night. I…have business in the morning."

Lisa opened her mouth, about to refuse. However, she was raised to be kind and to remember to whom she owed a debt. And if it had not been for this man, she would have been unable to complete her duty. She smiled, the move straining her face.

"I would love to meet with you again. There is an area, near my house, at the end of the town where people often go for leisure. If we could meet there? It will be populated, but I'm sure you understand."

He nodded, relief spreading over his face. Her smile became more relaxed, natural, upon seeing this. He was quite handsome…and he _had_ helped her.

"Thank you," he said, bowing again. "Would you like me to escort you home?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. Well…until tomorrow?"

"I eagerly await it."

She nodded and turned, chiding herself against moving too quickly. There was something…unearthly about this man. As soon as she had exited the tavern and was sure to be out of Dracula's sight, she broke into a run to her home.

* * *

End Notes: So, how was that? Now, I'll be honest…why Dracula just happened to visit that tavern on that night…::shrug:: I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Please review!


	4. Courtship

A/N- Again, thanks for such great reviews! Now, I'm going to use Alucard's middle name for Lisa's family name. Someone on my forum pointed out that this was most likely her maiden name (sadly, I'd never thought about it). So, that's the status it now has, if it hasn't already always had it. I hope that you all will enjoy this next one!

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Four**

**Courtship**

Only a day had passed since her first encounter with Dracula, and Lisa was anxious about her coming meeting with him. Twice while healing that afternoon she had almost given the wrong herbal root to the wrong patient. Madam Rochelle had chided her thoroughly. It was a great weight lifted off her shoulders when she arrived at her home, at least four hours before sunset, to find Imelda waiting for her.

Lisa had long informed her parents of her meeting with the mysterious Dracula. They were not exactly thrilled to know that she was going to be alone with a strange man tonight, but they were pleased to hear how Lisa had conducted herself with him. And, of course, they were the ones who taught her long ago of debts and favors. They knew that she must meet with him, to erase her debt. And her family left no debts…probably the only family in the village who could claim that status.

Imelda was politely chatting with Lisa's mother, Mavis Farenheights, over a cup of tea when Lisa entered her home. Both women smiled and stood at her approach.

"Imelda thought she might visit with you tonight before you go to meet with…Dracula, was that his name?" Mavis said, her lips pursing together the way they often did when she was censoring herself.

Mavis had vehemently disagreed with her daughter meeting with Dracula. She was, and with good reason, worried about her daughter's safety. It had been Lisa's father, Owen Farenheights, that had put his foot down. Lisa would fulfill her debt and return home safely. After all, he had argued, they all knew where she was going and with whom.

"Yes, Mother, that is his name," Lisa said, planting a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Perhaps we could go to your room, Lisa? I would like to help you dress for your meeting," Imelda said, eyeing her friend purposely.

Lisa knew that Imelda had really meant that she had something concerned with her magic to discuss with her, but she still couldn't help but look down at the clothing she now occupied. It was a fine dress, not worn at all. It was certainly no noblewoman's outfit, but she thought that the pale, dulled pink dress looked just fine on her. She sighed and nodded. The girls excused themselves from Mavis's presence and headed upstairs.

Once in Lisa's modestly furnished bedroom, Imelda shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Lisa? And don't give me any reasons that have to do with this silly debt talk!" Imelda said, shaking a finger in her friend's face.

Lisa sighed. "I'm going through with this, Imelda, but I thank you for your concern. I'll be all right. Everyone knows with whom I am meeting and where I will be. And I was careful to pick a place that is often heavily populated, even at night. I have not been stupid about this."

Imelda shook her head, lifting her hands, palms vertical towards Lisa, and shaking them. "I didn't think you had been stupid about this. But…since I knew I couldn't talk Stubborn Lisa out of this…here."

She took Lisa's hand and placed a small, draw-string leather bag in it. Lisa stared at the item, gingerly feeling of its contents through the rough material. It felt like many of the dried herbs that she used daily.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's magic, Lisa. Please, I know how you feel about things like this, but hear me out. It's a charm for safety. Its effects last for one day. I made it just before coming here, to ensure as much time as I could give you. Just…hide it in your skirts or somewhere on your person. It'll make me feel better."

Lisa smiled, hugging her friend. When they parted, she nodded.

"Of course I'll keep it with me. Thank you."

They switched Lisa out of the pink dress into one of similar design that was hunter green in color. Lisa securely hid the small, magicked bag in her skirts, as Imelda had asked. Before long, the sun had fallen behind the horizon. With a cheery wave to her parents and Imelda as she walked down the pathway from her home, she went for her meeting with Dracula.

She found herself in the little, almost garden-like area within moments. She stood in the center, in a small structure that one of the village's wealthier families had built for a place of rest in the middle of a hot summer day. Candles hung from the posts of the structure, giving little light in the darkness. But she felt safer, standing in this place.

Couples, mostly those who were married, walked along the parameters of the area. Occasionally, Lisa caught sight of a true harlot, signaling for the attention of the single men who were also enjoying the night air. She saw one or two of these men accept the ill-reputed women's company. She shuddered.

"Have I kept you waiting long?" came Dracula's voice, quite suddenly, from behind her.

She jumped and whirled. He was dressed much in the same way he had been the previous night, but he had tied back his hair. He smiled kindly at her, apologetically.

"I did not mean to startle you, Lisa. Please, forgive me," he said, inclining his head a little.

Lisa smiled, finding that her face was tight, and shook her head. "There's nothing to apologize for. And you did not keep me waiting long."

"Oh, good," he said.

A moment of silence fell between them. A slight breeze cut through the structure and made her shiver. Dracula's eyes widened in concern. From his shoulders, he removed his cape and offered it to her.

"Please, I don't wish your discomfort," he said.

"But then you'll be cold as well," she replied, staring at the proffered garment.

He smiled as if she had made some sort of jest. He stepped forward and slowly wrapped it around her.

"Cold…is not a problem for me," he said, stepping back. "Shall we sit?"

He gestured to the bench behind them. Lisa looked quickly behind her, watching the other couples chatting merrily. She had planned to walk with him, to be among people. She looked back at Dracula, and, evidently, looked quite panicked, for he quickly retreated a few steps from her.

"Please, I mean you no harm. I only wish to speak with you," he said, sliding onto the bench.

Her stomach tightened with apprehension. She swallowed once, hard, and sat down beside him…but not too close. More silence fell between them. Lisa threw her attention often back out to the other people occupying the small gardens.

Dracula was staring at her, intently, as if she might suddenly vanish. It was making her uncomfortable. Silently, she thanked God that Imelda had provided her with a safety charm, and decided, in that moment, that magic could never be truly evil. She put her hand on her knee, feeling of the charm beneath a few layers of skirts. She instantly felt emboldened by it, comforted. She turned and looked Dracula in the eye.

"You're different than the other men of the village," she said, succinctly.

He seemed frightened by these words and moved back from her, taking his eyes off her face and directing them towards the ground. Lisa felt guilt well up inside of her.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. What I meant was…nobody else would have helped me get past the barkeep, not one of the other men in this village. It was…very kind of you. Thank you," she said.

He looked back at her then, relief on his features. Her brow furrowed, unable to understand why her previous statement would have made him so uneasy. He smiled.

"You…remind me of someone I knew…years ago. It was my pleasure to help you. If only to speak with you," he said.

He looked so sad. Lisa's tenseness was beginning to ease. She moved toward him a bit, and he seemed surprised by this.

"Who do I remind you of?" she asked, smiling.

He returned the expression. "I would like to tell you…but not tonight. Tonight…I simply want to talk with you. No reliving the past."

"Very well," she said. After a moment, she added, "How did your business go this morning?"

He smiled again like she had made a joke. Nodding, he said, "Very well, thank you. So, tell me of yourself. Do you enjoy the profession of midwife?"

"Oh, very much! I love to heal, to know that I saved a life. I love the feeling of knowing that…I don't know, I've given a father more time with his family because I cured his illness. That I saved some poor child whose life was going to be snatched away too soon. It's a wonderful sight to see a family rejoice over the healing of a family member."

Suddenly, Lisa stopped, blushing.

"What is it?" Dracula asked.

"I…I did not mean to speak of myself in such a way. Vanity is a sin," she said.

He laughed. "Lisa, there are worse sins. Besides, you were not boasting. You do a wonderful service, and it should give you such pleasure. You glow when you speak of it."

Her blush deepened. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

They sat for hours, chatting back and forth. Dracula, Lisa noted, was quite respectful of her. He treated her as a lady and honestly listened when she spoke. In turn, she spoke with him of many things, from her midwifery to talking of Imelda. Several hours had passed when Lisa suddenly shook her head, a smile that she had been unable to rid herself of plastered across her face.

"You have not spoken much of yourself, Sir," she said. "Tell me something about you. I feel as if you know all about me now."

He nodded. "Very well. First of all, call me Dracula. I don't wish you to be formal with me. Actually, if you should like to know, Dracula is…an acquired name…a title of sorts. It would please me greatly if you would call me Vlad."

"Very well, Vlad. Tell me more of yourself."

Suddenly, he stood, offering a hand to help Lisa to her feet. She took it without thought.

"It's quite late, Lisa, and I'm sure that your parents were worried enough to begin with. If it would please you, I would like to continue meeting with you. I have enjoyed talking with you tonight…more than I have enjoyed myself in…ages, it seems. May I meet you here again tomorrow evening?"

Lisa's smile had yet to waver. "Yes, I think I would quite enjoy meeting with you again. I look forward to it."

It looked as if Dracula had had to use a great deal of restraint to hide his true enthusiasm. He now had a smile on his face to match hers.

"Very well…excellent. I cannot wait. If you would like me to walk you home…?"

Lisa shook her head. "No, that's quite okay. I've walked this village at night many times. True, I'm never very happy about it…but…"

She paused, still feeling the charm at her knee. She continued.

"But I feel very safe tonight. Until tomorrow…Vlad."

He nodded. Lisa returned his cape and turned to leave. She could feel his eyes upon her as she walked away. But this time, she walked quite calmly, her heart feeling as light as a feather.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so Dracula and Lisa's first date, so to speak. Haha. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. See you next time!


	5. Secrets

A/N- Okay, so here's the next in the series! I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Five**

**Secrets**

Months had passed. And not one night in that time had passed without Lisa seeing Dracula. Her parents were not…overly thrilled that their daughter had continued to meet with this strange man alone, but Mavis and Owen were a rare breed amongst the parents of the village. They knew their daughter to be a capable woman, who was more than able to conduct herself honorably. So, any argument made on their part was feeble, and short lived.

Lisa and Dracula always met in the same place, under the same structure. They had talked of many things over the time passed. She learned that he lived in a vast castle somewhere in the woods beyond the village, but there was a small cottage he also spent his time in. She also learned that he was both a scholar and a warrior. She knew his hopes and fears. In return, she gave him her heart. She told him everything, even the most secret things that she thought that she would never be able to tell anyone, save for Imelda. She even told him of Imelda's secret, finding it a great burden lifted off her shoulders. And he had not judged Imelda nor her.

A greater happiness than Lisa could ever describe coursed through her. She rarely found herself in an ill mood any more. The villagers were whispering, but she was deaf to their rumors. Her only concern was that her parents may feel hurt by them…for they were cruel. Most of them concerned Lisa having taken a secret lover whom she gave herself to nightly. But Mavis and Owen said nothing to their daughter, so Lisa continued with her meetings with Dracula.

She smiled at the sunset before her now, walking slowly and dreamily back to her home. She had to ready herself for meeting with Dracula later again that night. She rushed up the stairs of her house, only pausing to kiss her mother and father both on the cheeks, and into her room. She quickly shucked the rough clothing she had worn to Midwife Rochelle's and switched into a fine gray dress. She tied her hair back, still allowing it to fall down her back. By the time she had finished dressing, the sun had set. She said her now nightly goodbyes to her parents and all but ran to her meeting place with Dracula.

She arrived before him, as she did many nights. She simply sat on one of the benches, knowing he would be there in moments. However, after at least twenty minutes of waiting, he still had not shown. Lisa was growing worried now. She began to pace the structure, turning to gaze whenever she heard a noise that might indicated someone arriving…not that Dracula had ever really made a noise when he arrived. More often than not though, she simply found herself startled by some unexpected creature.

She stood on tiptoe at the end of the structure, staring into the woods just beyond the recreational area. Dracula had mentioned that his cottage was not far beyond the barrier of trees. She looked around, knowing that she should not venture into the forest so late at night. The older villagers were superstitious, and often spoke of the monsters that inhabited the forest after sunset.

Lisa drew herself up, stepping boldly out of the structure. She had been in the forest plenty of times by herself, never minding that it had been daytime usually. It could not possibly be any different at night. She was not a child. She would face the scary dark and find out what had become of Dracula, whom her heart was increasingly growing more and more concerned about. She trotted very purposely up to the barrier of trees, and through them without stopping.

It was darker than Lisa would have thought possible within the forest. Instantly, she began to rethink her decision…and began to wish that Imelda had made her another safety charm. Then, she scolded herself. She needed only the Lord's protection, not magic of any kind. She crossed herself, venturing in the direction Dracula had pointed his cottage having been in.

He had not been wrong about the distance. Before long, Lisa could see the quaint, flower covered structure before her. She smiled at the building, noting the reasonable size of it and its distinct homey feeling. However, her gait slowed as she noticed that the door to the building was open. She began to shake, noticing for the first time that no animal made any noise, and the only sound that she could hear was the sound of her own breathing.

Lisa stepped cautiously through the door, stopping herself from calling Dracula's name. She paused inside the home's sitting room, listening. She heard something…a strange sound. It was like…moaning. She followed the noise towards the back of the home. It became louder the more she approached what looked like a bedroom door.

The door was adjacent and the light from what must only be a single candle spilled through the opening. She stopped once more, listening as she heard now two distinct moaning noises…from both a man and a woman. She stepped to the door, peering through it.

Dracula was there, looking mostly clothed, laying on top of a woman that Lisa had only recently noticed about the village. In fact, Lisa was sure that she was a harlot. Her face reddened. Dracula was moaning against her, his face buried in her neck. Lisa felt her body shake as she looked upon the dark-haired harlot's pleasure-enveloped face, her eyes closed. Her moans were slowing, ending.

He was making love to this woman! Lisa's heart ached, and she felt hot tears forming in her eyes. How could he do this to her? She loved him…and she had been sure that he had felt the same way about her! Finally, swallowing back her tears and letting her growing anger take over, Lisa threw open the door. And gasped when Dracula turned to her.

From his mouth protruded a long set of fangs, covered in red. His mouth was dyed the same crimson, and some of it dotted his chin. His eyes were wide in alarm and red…much like Lisa had always imaged Satan's eyes must look like. Lisa's gaze fell upon the woman, seeing now, where Dracula's face had been, two large puncture holes, and her own red blood spilling down her neck. The woman's eyes weren't closed in pleasure…she was dying…or dead. Lisa screamed. A long, bloodcurdling scream. She turned from the room and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Lisa, please!" she heard Dracula's voice call after, but all she could do was run.

She was crying when she reached her home. Her parents were already in bed, unhearing of their daughter's arrival. Lisa threw herself into her room and into her bed, feeling sick and sad. She cried until, finally, sleep took her.

The next day, Lisa was sure her parents must have thought that she was dying. She could not find the will to rise from bed to go about her midwifery duties. Mavis had sent a messenger to inform Madame Rochelle. Rochelle, an aging woman with frizzy, stark gray hair that stood away from her head on all sides, arrived to examine Lisa. Her bright blue eyes crinkled, deepening the wrinkles already there. She sighed, her thin face taunt.

"I can find nothing wrong," Rochelle said to Lisa's parents. "Rest is all I can recommend for her."

Mavis, her own face taunt with unshed tears, only nodded. Owen thanked Rochelle as he escorted her out. Lisa's parents had then brewed her tea, leaving the pot with a cup, and then left her be to rest. Five hours before sunset, Imelda came to her friend.

Imelda sat at Lisa's bedside, her black hair braided in a circle about her head, murmuring words in a different language over her. Lisa moaned and turned her face away from her. Finally, Imelda gave up, sighing.

"You're heartsick, Lisa," Imelda said, sadly. "There's nothing to heal that…not even magic. What did Vlad do to you? Did he steal your maidenhead?"

Lisa reddened.

"No! Of course not," she said, as forcefully as she could manage; she felt absolutely sick. "Imelda, thank you for your concern, but I'd rather not speak of it."

Imelda nodded and furthered the subject no more. She sat there with Lisa for hours, neither saying anything to the other. Finally, just as the sun began to set, she stood, kissing her friend on the forehead and wishing her well, and took her leave. Lisa closed her eyes and kept them that way until the sun had completely vanished.

A servant arrived and lit a candle for her, refreshing the tea that Lisa had not touched. She woman curtsied, looking concernedly at Lisa, and hustled from the room. Lisa sighed.

A sudden, light tapping came from Lisa's window. She looked, confused, towards the glass pane. She was on the second floor, after all, and no trees grew near her room. She gasped, leaping upright. Dracula sat before her window, his eyes dark with sadness.

He moved his hand and the latch on the window opened, followed by the window itself. Lisa's breathing grew ragged. She made the sign of the cross over herself and noticed that he flinched at it.

"Be gone from me, monster!" she hissed at him.

She had no desire to yell for her parents. She feared what this monster might do to them. Dracula's hand gripped the outer wall of her room, looking as if she had stabbed a dagger into him.

"Please, Lisa…I'm sorry. I should not have kept this from you," he said.

"You…killed that woman!" Lisa squeaked, tears filling her eyes. "Were you planning the same for me?"

This looked like it hurt him more than calling him a monster. He swallowed and looked very close to tears himself.

"No, never! I love you, Lisa, and would rather be destroyed than see any harm come to you. If I ever hurt you…seeing you like this…I feel like I'm dying," he said.

She shook her head. "How could a creature such as yourself love? What demon are you?"

"I am what is known as a vampire. I must feed on blood to survive…and I can love quite easily…though it has been ages. I have not loved a woman since I was human…many, many years ago," he said.

Lisa crossed herself again, and, again, he flinched. She had heard some of the older village women speak of vampires as lusty, deadly creatures. Sinful creations of the devil.

"You were once human? How could you kill that poor woman then?" Lisa pressed.

Dracula nodded. "Yes. I was a tactician in an army fighting in the Holy War. I was married to a kind, beautiful woman who looked very much like you do. Her name was Elisabetha. She died while I was away at war. I…wasn't with her to comfort her in her last hours…and all she spoke of, I was told, was of her concern for me."

Lisa blinked at him. She wondered, briefly, if he was lying to her. But the pain in his eyes…the faraway look…those were not fake. Lisa put her feet to the floor, standing. She did not approach the window, but Dracula looked hopeful at this movement.

"How did she die?" Lisa asked.

"Illness. It wasted her away."

"And is that what led you to this?"

Dracula's eyes were wide, shocked at Lisa's unabashed-ness. He nodded, slowly.

"I cursed God's name and became an eternal creature of the night. I thought that I would never love another woman again. But…when I stepped into that tavern that night, and saw you, so like Elisabetha, I fell in love again. Please, Lisa, I've felt more alive with you than I have felt in my long years. I beg your forgiveness!"

"What were you doing in the tavern? Were you looking for another to…feed from?"

Lisa shuddered at the thought. She shuddered again when Dracula nodded.

"Please…I love you, Lisa. And I know you love me. I can feel it whenever I'm near you. Please…I wish to be with you…to love you as a man should…to call you, one day, mine," he said.

Lisa shook her head. "I can't love a murderer."

"Then…I'll refrain from killing humans…I'll feed off animals for the rest of eternity, only to be with you…to please you. I wish to continue courting you, my love. I swear that I will not kill another human."

Lisa weighed this in her mind. She recalled the village women's stories of the vampire's almost insatiable need for blood. They had said that human blood sated a vampire best, and, although they could feed off of animals, they would only choose to do so in the direst circumstances. And now, Dracula was swearing that he would not kill another soul…if only she could love him.

And she did love him. That was why his…unnaturalness, his inhumanity had hurt her so. She stepped closer to the window, now only the threshold separating them. She remembered that vampires could not enter a house uninvited and felt a little like she was teasing him, which made her in turn feel guilty.

"On your word? On my life, you would swear it?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, on my word, and I will swear it by my love for you. No more taking of life…no longer will I hurt you," he said.

She smiled, the expression spreading slowly across her face like a flower blooming for the first time in the spring. Dracula's own smile, his fangs absent, burst forth, like a fountain spout.

"Very well. I will continue to allow you to court me…so long as your word holds…for I do love you, Vladimir."

She leaned forward, placing her lips lightly against his. She had never kissed a man other than her father, and, in that, she had never given more than a chaste kiss. She waited, her lips still pressed to Dracula's, and allowed him to lightly touch her face, kissing her deeply. She sighed when they broke away. He stroked her face along her chin, gently.

"Rest tonight, my love. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow evening," he whispered.

Lisa nodded. In a blink, Dracula was gone from her window. Lisa made her way back to bed, her legs feeling unsteady. She laid down, smiling wider than she was sure she had ever done in her life. With a single puff of air, she extinguished the candle, glad to once again anticipate the night.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so Drac and Lisa's first kiss. Squee! Oh, and I know I said to imagine what Dracula was doing in the tavern on your own…but I came up with this right after I posted that. Oh well…now you know. Hope you enjoyed! See you next one-shot!


	6. Proposal

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews, everyone! I'm really pleased that everyone seems to be enjoying this, and I'm sorry for the wait on this one. I got focused working on Untested, trying to pre-write the chapters until I finished it. Well, anyway, enjoy this one!

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Six**

**Proposal**

Lisa laughed quietly to herself as she rounded the corner and emerged on the pathway that led to her home's front door. She wiped her feet against the wooden stairs outside and opened the door, careful not to be too loud. Mavis and Owen were usually asleep by this hour, and she loathed waking them. She hung her cloak on a hook by the door and found that she could not wipe the bright smile from her face.

She had been seeing Dracula for a little over a year now, and as far as Lisa could tell, he had kept to his word. He had confessed to her, early on in his promise, that it was most difficult to do without human blood, having survived on it for so long. He described the thirst for his accustomed human blood like the way some of the patrons of the tavern seemed to need the beer, not just want it. But he was holding to his word. All to please her. Lisa almost danced into her home's sitting room, and almost right into her father's statuesque figure.

She stopped, the smile still present, and stood on tiptoe to kiss the older man on the cheek. Owen Farenheights's hair was the same color as his daughter's, only with a few darker streaks in it. He was much taller than both his daughter and his wife, both had to look up to meet his eye. He was broad-shouldered and square-faced, and could look quite fierce if the need presented itself. His eyes were a light amber color and he had a pale brow arched, currently, at his daughter.

"You're home late, Lisa," he said evenly.

"My apologies, Father. I was…enjoying the moonlight," she replied, which was not really a lie.

Owen made an "hmm" noise and gestured his daughter into the sitting room. Lisa went without protest, but was completely lost in curiosity. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant that she was still asleep. Lisa slipped into the chair across from the one her father was now occupying. Owen crossed his legs and leaned back, eyeing his daughter. After a few moments, Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Have I done something you disapprove of, Father?" she asked.

Owen shook his head. "No, no, not at all, really. It just occurs to me that you are eighteen now, Lisa. Your mother and I were speaking the other night, and we've come to a decision."

Lisa leaned back in her chair, becoming increasingly worried about the direction of this conversation. She remained silent, waiting for her father to continue. Whether he was taking his time in order to make her nervous or whether he was simply trying to find the right words, Lisa felt like she was going to scream. Finally, Owen sighed.

"We've decided, Lisa, dear, that it's time that we find you a suitor, a husband," he said.

She was sure her heart had stopped. A husband? Her breathing was becoming heavy, erratic. No, this could not be. Her parents would never force her into a marriage. They had never forced her into anything else. Lisa put her hand over her chest, willing her heart to start up again. She swallowed once, hard, and evened her breathing before she spoke.

"A husband? Who?" she asked.

She knew that it would be in vain to hope that they meant Vladimir. They knew very little about him, about their relationship, and had never actually met him. Owen smiled gently at his daughter.

"Clarence, from the village. The blacksmith's son," he answered.

Lisa searched her mind for a face to match the name. Once the connection was made, her eyes widened.

"Melody's brother? Oh, Father, I could never—!" she said, but cut herself off, not quite sure how she should word how she felt about that.

Melody and Lisa had never been friends. In truth, the only real friend Lisa had was Imelda, but she had always been able to at least get along with the other girls of the village. All except Melody. For a blacksmith's daughter, she often strutted about as if she were the child of a higher born man and woman, looking down her long nose at those lesser beings—like Lisa.

"Lisa, it is time that you became a wife and a mother. Your midwifery skills should serve you well, and your mother and I were hoping that a marriage between Clarence and yourself would mend the…tension between our two families. I've never ordered you to do much of anything, not like the other parents, Lisa," Owen said, sitting forward now in his chair.

Not Clarence. Never Clarence. Lisa was breathing heavily again. She could not enter a loveless marriage, for the sake of mending relationships between two men of the same social standing. Lisa did not hate a single soul in the whole village…but she did highly dislike Melody's and Clarence's family.

"Father, I am grateful beyond words for the freedoms you have allowed me in this life," Lisa said slowly, diplomatically. She had to make her father understand. Let him know that her heart was not hers to give anymore…it belonged to another man altogether, a man who was not quite a man…but Owen need not know that.

Her father nodded slowly and gestured for her to continue. She took a deep breath, as if about to plunge into a lake right at the beginning of the warm season, before the waters had had time to be warmed by the sun.

"Father, I love you with all my heart…but I…already have a suitor," she said.

She thought that she would have to chase her father's eyes as they popped out of their sockets and rolled around the room, but thankfully, both amber eyes stayed in place…only a little wider than usual.

"A suitor? The man you have been meeting with?" Owen said, an edge to his voice.

Lisa remained calm. She would have to make her father understand and ease any worries he might have at the same time. She prayed in a quick moment for the Lord Almighty to give her patience.

"We have been honorable, Father. He has confessed feelings for me, only recently," she said.

She prayed forgiveness for her small lie. She had known of Vlad's feelings for her for a little while now. She continued.

"I beg your forgiveness that I have not introduced him to you. But…I am quite in love with him, Father. Please, don't make me marry Clarence…not when my heart belongs to someone else."

Silence as her father eyed her cautiously. He had never before doubted his daughter's word, having never had reason to. She prayed further that he remembered that in his consideration. Finally, he nodded once.

"I want to meet him. He must obtain my blessing, you know. For all your freedoms, Lisa, I am still your father," Owen said, standing.

Lisa leapt to her feet, throwing her arms around her father's neck in a tight hug. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Tomorrow night, Father, I give you my word. I will bring him here tomorrow night!" she said as she dashed off to bed.

The next day passed all too soon, as it often does when one dreads something. It was not that Lisa dreaded Vladimir meeting her parents, or anything like that…she dreaded something that she had not yet found a name for. She had not prepared him, nor her parents, for this meeting. She found herself more worried about Vlad's reaction. After all, he was a vampire who tried to associate as little as possible with humans, because, eventually, humans would discover him…and destroy him.

What if he refused to come with her?

That would not happen, Lisa was almost sure. She was certain in Vlad's feelings for her, which meant that he would have to meet her parents to ensure that she would not be married off to Clarence. Surely he would not let that happen.

Trepidation in every step she took, Lisa made her way to the recreational area she always met Vladimir in. For the first time since their first meeting in this place, he had arrived before her. The worry must have been evident on her face, because his eyes narrowed and he strode quickly towards her.

"Lisa, whatever's the matter?" he asked, trying to lead her to a seat.

She stopped, shaking her head. "My parents want to marry me off to Clarence, the blacksmith's son."

His eyes widened, a faint reddish glow in them. "I will not allow it."

This provided some relief for Lisa, who sighed. She closed her eyes slowly, nodding. When she opened them again, the red was gone from Vlad's eyes, but he still looked quite concerned for her.

"I was hoping you would feel that way," she smiled at him. "I…hope you don't mind, but I told my father that you, Vladimir, were my suitor. And he asked to meet you. Tonight."

Lisa breath was caught in her throat as she awaited his reply. To her utmost relief, he smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

"Lead the way, my dearest," he said.

Lisa slipped her arm, which was a good deal tinier, into his and did as he had requested. Moments later, she was inviting him inside and ushering him towards the sitting room. Mavis and Owen, both dressed in their very best clothes, were already waiting for them. Mavis's hair was a coppery red and was pulled back in a tight bun while her husband's hair was being held back in a neat ribbon. Both were wearing muted colors and were smiling at their guest as they gestured for Vladimir to sit across from them. Lisa sat beside her suitor.

"Mother, Father, this is Vladimir Tepes Dracula," Lisa said. She turned to Vlad and added, gesturing to each in turn, "Vlad, this is my mother, Mavis Farenheights, and my father, Owen Farenheights."

The three exchanged civil greetings as they all settled into place. As soon as the formality was done with, Owen lost no time in getting right to business. He eyed Vladimir, and Lisa noticed that his look was not unkind. In fact, Owen looked quite please with the suitor that Lisa had captured the attentions of. Mavis was also smiling in approval. Lisa bit down a grin as she wondered if Vlad could read her parents' looks as well as she could.

"Well," Owen began, "Lisa informs us that you have been courting her. She calls you her suitor. Is this true?"

"Very much so," Vlad answered with no hesitation.

Lisa's heart swelled. Owen nodded, taking in this answer.

"May I ask, what is your pedigree? Are you of noble blood?" her father continued.

Now Lisa blushed. She had never heard her father been so blunt with anyone. Hers was a family raised on formality and manners, and it could be considered quite rude to so openly question one's heritage, no matter the reason. Thankfully, Vlad smiled as he answered, appearing to have taken no offense.

"I am, so to speak. I can assure you that I want for nothing, if I may be so bold."

Owen and Mavis looked quite pleased by this. Now, it was Mavis's turn to ask her questions.

"I have but one concern, and I'm sure that it is one that all mothers have concerning their daughters," Mavis said, pausing as Vlad nodded her on. She added, "What are your intentions with my daughter? This isn't…an idle way to pass your time, is it?"

Lisa was sure that she would never rid herself of her blush now. But still, Vlad only smiled.

"Not at all. I love your daughter well, and my intentions are pure. In fact, I was most pleased to hear from Lisa that you wished to meet with me. I was going to arrange a meeting with you myself soon," he said.

"You were?" Lisa asked, unable to stop herself.

"Yes," he smiled at her before turning back to her parents. "I wish your blessing on me, kind sir and madam. I wish to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage, and I would like your permission before I do so."

Mavis clapped both hands over her mouth, stifling a shocked and excited squeal. Lisa gasped, her eyes wide, and Owen was grinning from ear to ear.

"I could never deny my daughter's hand to one of such a noble birth as it is obvious that you are from," Owen said. "You would provide nothing but the best for her, I suppose. And she has claimed to love you dearly. Yes, you have my blessing."

Vlad smiled and turned to Lisa, taking her hand in his. "May I have the honor of taking you as my wife, Lisa?"

She was speechless. She had known that Vlad loved her, never questioned it. But, after discovering his true identity, his vampiric nature, she had thought that a marriage to him would be impossible. But now, here he was, asking her hand. A sturdy kick from her mother brought her back to her senses. She smiled and nodded emphatically.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you!" she said, hugging him tightly before she thought better of it.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what did you think? I know, they approved him rather quickly, but they suspected he was nobility…they weren't going to pass that up! I hope everyone enjoyed. Oh, and a quick pre-warning for the next chapter…its rating will be considered M, for some obviously mature content.


	7. Marriage

A/N- Thanks so much for all the kind reviews on that last one! I'm so sorry for the long delay in this update. Again, I'm working towards finishing Untested—which as I type this note, by the way, I am currently two chapters and an epilogue away from having written it all—so all my other stories kind of got put onto a back burner. Also, I've moved into a new apartment and don't have my internet set up yet…still working on that. So thank you for your patience. Also, I just want to warn you all again, this chapter has an M rating, just to be safe.

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Seven**

**Marriage**

Lisa and Dracula had decided on a short engagement. In fact, they had agreed on all the details and arrangements within a week's time after the proposal, with their wedding date set for a week after that. They had requested a nighttime, garden ceremony, for reasons obvious to only themselves. After all, Lisa had not even found the time—or rather, the appropriate way—to tell Imelda of Dracula's true identity. The two had also requested very few guests. Dracula had informed Owen and Mavis—in whose garden they were being married—that no one would be coming from his side to witness the union. Lisa's parents had been shocked.

"Why ever not?" Mavis had asked, gently.

Dracula had smiled at the woman. "Dear Lady Farenheights, I have no family yet living, and I am…_was_ much secluded. That is to say, exactly, that my…_friends_ live very far from here, and I do not see them often."

"We could postpone the wedding, to give them time to arrive," Mavis had then suggested.

Dracula had laughed. "No, my dear woman, please! I could not wait any longer to be married to my beloved…and I know they would understand that."

Mavis had smiled, nodded, and gone about conducting the servants in properly decorating the yard. Lisa touched her betrothed's arm gently after her mother was out of earshot, and whispered, "Friends? Of whom do you speak?"

Dracula had chuckled gently and said, "My dear, I have not mentioned them as they are not quite of your world. I think your family and friends would be much…dismayed if my friends arrived."

Lisa was not sure whether she should laugh or not at that. Instead, she had simply smiled and went on speaking of other ceremony plans. Her only invitee was of course Imelda, who was all but glowing at the prospect of her friend's impending marriage. After all, no one but Imelda had known of Lisa's deep love of Dracula before the proposal. Owen, again in efforts to patch things up, had invited Clarence, Melody, and their father, Sergius, to the wedding. Lisa was not entirely sure how well it would be to invite the man to whose son she was almost betrothed to her wedding to another man…but her father was just so desperate to be in good standing with everyone. She had not protested, but had complained only in private, separately, to Vlad and Imelda. The three extra guests—bringing the total attendance, not counting servants, the bride, or the groom, to the wedding to seven…Midwife Rochelle would, of course, be present—were the only dark spot on Lisa's vision of her wedding to come.

And come it did, quicker than she had imagined. Before she had known it, she was ushered into her room upstairs and being shoved into a simple, white wedding gown. It was cotton and it hung straight down her form. It had very few embellishments, but the few that it did have, Lisa loved. It had delicate lace around each cuff of her sleeve and around the square neckline, while cloth flowers—not many—made a falling design down her skirt. Her mother had sewn the basic dress for her several weeks ago, she had confessed, when Owen had first brought forth the subject of marrying their daughter off. The embellishments and lace had been added by a joint effort between Mavis and Imelda, in order to finish the dress in time. Imelda had also chosen the flowers for her bouquet, careful to choose those which promoted happiness and prosperity. Of course, she had only shared the meaning of these with Lisa in a moment when they had been alone in the room.

Finally, Mavis and Imelda were with her, finishing the final touches. They had braided her hair in a loose braid, ending in a voluminous white ribbon, with tiny white flowers placed sporadically throughout. Over her head they placed a white, sheer veil that fell to just past her chest. Once they had finished, Mavis was smiling with shining eyes while Imelda was discreetly handing the woman a dainty handkerchief. Finally, Lisa's mother sniffled and clapped her hands.

"Down we go, loves! We must have Lisa waiting when it is time!" she said, her voice a little higher than she had probably meant it to be.

Lisa kissed her mother's cheek through her veil and smiled. She thanked her for the beautiful dress. Mavis simply waved her hands dismissively, but took off rather quickly out of the room. Lisa and Imelda laughed.

Imelda had to help Lisa down the staircase. Although the veil was sheer, it was still rather hard to see through it, especially at night. Imelda brought her friend to the rear door of the home and hid her off to the side.

"I'll come and get you when we're ready. I will go see what their progress is. Besides, I've still yet to meet your groom." Imelda said, kissing Lisa's cheek. "Congratulations. May God bless you in this union."

Lisa blushed and could not help but wonder what Vlad would have thought of that. Out loud, she thanked Imelda as the witch—her own outfit a pale pink dress with lace accenting it as well, and her dark hair hanging loose down her back—slipped out the back door. Lisa peeked through the window. She saw Vlad instantly, dressed handsomely in black with gold embroidery, missing his usual cloak. His white-blond hair was pulled back and tied low with a black ribbon only slightly less thick than her white one. He seemed to be pacing up and down the small aisle of chairs. Lisa giggled. She had never seen him so nervous.

Imelda came into view, and Lisa saw her friend freeze, her eyes locked on Vlad. She raised a brow, wondering why Imelda looked so…frightened by him. Vlad had not even taken notice of her. Finally, Imelda seemed to shake herself and found Owen, standing by Sergius—a balding man who looked as rough as befitted his profession—and spoke quietly with him. Owen nodded when she had finished and announced, so loudly that even Lisa could hear him from within the house, that it was time for everyone to be in place. She watched the holy man brought to marry them appeared from somewhere off to the right—which had been out of her windowpane-view—and took his place at the altar, with Vlad in tow. Imelda took her place to the left of where Lisa would stand, the proper place for the official witness to the marriage. The other guests took their seats while Owen came up the aisle. He entered the home and smiled at Lisa.

"You look beautiful," he said, offering his arm.

She took it.

"Thank you."

With one deep breath, they made their way slowly up the aisle, Lisa's and Vlad's eyes locked, lovingly, with one another's the entire way.

…………………

The ceremony had been short, but for a reception that had so few guests, it lasted much longer than Lisa would have thought. Melody had congratulated her most flatteringly and was being rather more talkative with her than usual. Lisa guessed that this was probably due to the fact that, to the casual observer, she had just married one of noble blood. Clarence, for his part, was very cold toward the newlyweds, currently engaged in a conversation with Midwife Rochelle, which suited Lisa just fine. In fact, she secretly wished that Melody would take her lead from her brother, but, alas, the girl just simply would not leave Lisa's side. She was no doubt hoping that perhaps Lisa could use her husband's influence to find her a noble-born husband, if she made friends with her. This thought amused Lisa greatly, and was one of the reasons she was able to hold her smile of interest in place as Melody spoke to her things of absolutely no consequence whatsoever.

Owen and Mavis were busy chatting with Sergius, who seemed pleased to be in attendance. Truth be told, Owen was chatting, and Mavis was playing the role of the faithful audience, meaning that she laughed at every joke her husband made…no matter whether it was funny or not. Vlad and Imelda were nowhere to be seen and it hurt Lisa, just a little bit, that her best friend and new husband were not there to rescue her from Melody's seemingly incessant babbling. The red-haired young woman was just about to begin discussing the importance of braiding one's hair _just so_ when Lisa interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Melody, but I believe I've already lost my husband. If you will excuse me?" she said, not waiting for a reply.

Lisa made her way around her small group of guests with no notice, except for the cold black eyes of Clarence which she was able to shake off with no trouble. She stopped just before the rear entrance the Farenheights home, trying to remember if she had seen either Vlad or Imelda enter the house. Her answer came in the form of hearing Imelda's voice issuing from around the corner of the house in a loud hiss. Lisa crept up to the corner and peeked around. There, standing at least three feet apart, stood Imelda and Vlad, face to face. Vlad's countenance suggested that he might be angry, but that was nothing compared to the dark look on Imelda's face.

"Does she even know? Does she know what kind of monster she has married?" her friend hissed at her husband.

"I don't know what you are speaking of," Vlad hissed back in kind.

"You know exactly what I speak of…_vampire_."

Imelda had spat the word out, disgusted. Lisa's eyes widened, and she fought gasping. She had not told Imelda, but it had been in no effort to keep her husband's identity a secret…she had simply not had the way to tell her. Of course, she had worried of what her friend's reaction might be to this news, that Lisa had indeed married a vampire, but she had never expected anything like the display before her.

Vlad sneered and shook her head. "I know of you, witch, and you do not frighten me. If it pleases you to know, yes, my dearest Lisa is quite aware of my…status."

"Status? You say it as if you are a preening peacock!"

Lisa felt her chin quiver. She rested her hand against the wall of her home, gripping tightly to it. She wished Imelda would stop saying such hateful things.

"You say she knows?" Imelda continued, unabashed. "On what grounds am I to believe you?"

"If you know my nature, then you should trust on the fact alone that she is yet living."

Those words chilled Lisa to the bone and she shuddered.

"She would have told me, if she had known."

Lisa berated herself for her mistake, for her worrisome nature. If she had done just that, this little…confrontation could have been avoided.

"Perhaps she simply had not thought to. A slip of the mind," Vlad offered, a little less malice in his voice…just a little.

Imelda shook her head and set her teeth on edge. "I won't let you do harm to her."

With that, she reached into a pocket sewn into the side of her dress and pulled out a small vial. Lisa did not even stop to see what it was. She threw herself in between her husband and her friend, hands outstretched protectively in front of Vlad with tears in her eyes. Imelda gasped at her sudden appearance and halted the motion of the vial.

"I'm sorry, Imelda. I _did_ simply forget to tell you…No, in truth, I was afraid to tell you," Lisa confessed, whole-heartedly.

Her friend's eyes narrowed, while Vlad gave a comforting, "Lisa…" from behind her.

"Afraid? Why?"

Lisa shook her head. Her tears were now silently falling down her cheeks.

"Please, forgive me. I should have told you. Perhaps I was afraid you would advise against my love."

Imelda blinked, placing the vial of what looked like just clear water back within her pocket. Lisa gave a shuddering sigh of relief. Imelda stepped forward and hugged her friend, which Lisa returned.

"Never be afraid of telling me your heart, Lisa. You are my friend, and the Lord knows I've no reason to judge for such secrets," the witch said, pulled away.

When she released Lisa, she turned to Vlad and inclined her head ever so slightly.

"Forgive me. I was…mistaken."

"You were merely concerned for Lisa. That I can easily forgive," he said.

The rest of the reception passed without event. Vlad had helped Lisa dry her tears, while Imelda had taken on the task of deterring Melody from further conversation with the bride. Finally, the guests all gathered round the front of the house to wish Vlad and Lisa farewell. Mavis was now openly crying, with Owen trying to console her. Imelda and Madame Rochelle both wished them the best, and waved at the carriage containing the two until it disappeared into the forest.

It was a short ride to the cottage that Vlad kept outside his castle. The very same that Lisa had espied him at his vampiric nature. He had assured her that he had completely redone the cottage on the inside, to make it as little as it had been that night, so as to make her comfortable. Lisa had wondered why he had insisted they spend their wedding night in the cottage, rather than his castle. Vlad had answered this by explaining some of the…things present within his Castlevania. She had put forth no argument against the cottage after that.

The carriage stopped just before the door of the cottage, and Vlad stepped out first, sweeping Lisa up into his arms and carrying her over the threshold of the home. She laughed as they continued into the bedroom—which had been pre-candlelit by person or persons unknown before their arrival—and he laid her down upon the bed. She blushed a deep crimson, averting her eyes slightly.

"What is it, dearest?" he asked.

She did not meet his eyes still when she replied, "I am nervous. I am a maiden who has lived by God's Will and kept my maidenhood intact. I am…unsure of what's to come."

Vlad kissed her lightly on the lips, which brought her eyes back to his. He was staring at her kindly, in utter understanding. He placed a gentle hand against her cheek, and she did not shudder from the cold of it, like she had when they had first become comfortable with one another.

"My wife had been a maiden as well…but I was still human when we consummated our marriage. In truth, consummating is the only ceremony that might still hold some sort of holy significance to a vampire. You have no reason to be nervous…I would never harm you, in any way," he whispered, kissing her again, a bit more deeply.

When he withdrew, Lisa blushed again, but did not look away. Instead, she pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to choose the best way to word her next question. Vlad was ever patient with her, waiting with a benevolent smile playing about his mouth.

"I am, of course, aware of…Oh, God, but how to word it!—" at this interval, Vlad chuckled lightly at her, "I am aware of the physical…requirements to consummating a marriage…but…that is only with a human. Is there…anything else…with one such as you, my love?"

She knew she must be as red as the reddest rose as she voiced her question aloud. She felt like the silliest schoolgirl, just learning of such ways. But Vlad did not laugh at her, as she feared he might. Instead, he cocked a brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to ask is…will you have to…drink from me?"

At this, Vlad looked outright horror-struck, and Lisa was afraid she had offended him. She immediately regretted her words and berated herself for bringing up such a matter, on her wedding night no less! Finally, the look passed on Vlad's face and he shook his head rather emphatically.

"I would never, _never_, feed from you, my dearest. To be fed on by a vampire is to condemn that soul to horrors I would never wish upon you. No, I will not taint your soul any more than what I may have already done so. After all, I know not what God's Will is for a soul who would wed a demon such as I."

Lisa leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her hands in his hair. She heard him moan in pleasure as she did so, and she smiled through her kiss. She pulled back for a moment, looking deep into her husband's eyes.

"God would never condemn true love. I believe that with all my heart. And I also believe that ours is the truest love I could have ever known."

There would be no more talking, of this she was certain from the light in her love's eyes. Vlad pressed his lips against hers, laying her back against the pillows. They lay there for a moment, exchanging passionate kisses, with Vlad's lips tracing her jaw and neck only to find her lips once again. Finally, Lisa reached up, feeling quite brave and emboldened, and began to fumble with the buttons and fasteners on her husband's clothing. He smiled as she was obviously displaying trouble in simply removing his outer jacket. He deftly reached between the two of them and had the jacket and the tunic beneath removed in a blink of an eye. He pulled back now and Lisa looked up at him, marveling at his smooth, pale chest that seemed to glow in the candlelight. She ran her fingertips along the muscles of his stomach and he moaned again.

Gently, he pulled her up to him, kissing her as he undid her hair and her dress from the back. He pulled her swiftly to the edge of the bed and gently set her to standing, letting her dress—and soon her undergarments—fall from her body. She blushed again, all too aware of her exposed form. His lips moved, and he might have muttered the word, "beautiful," but she could not be certain.

He had her on the bed again, and somewhere between standing and lying down, he had fully undressed himself. His lips were now trailing up and down her body, pausing on her more sensitive areas like her breasts and...lower parts. He brought himself up again, his face over hers as he kissed her again on the mouth. Lisa could feel _him_ against her nether regions as he positioned himself very deliberately.

"Are you ready, my love?" he whispered and she could only nod in reply.

He thrust and she gasped, feeling pain for only a moment. His eyes took on a different light, one that was almost crimson, but it faded quickly. He began to move above her, and she gasped with each one. She found herself clinging to him, digging her nails into his back, and he was gasping as well.

Lisa suddenly felt a heat overtake her body, spreading like a warm, welcoming fire to all parts of her…even her fingertips. She felt limp afterwards as Vlad kept thrusting, until only moments later, he went rigid and cried out in pleasure. He collapsed lightly on top of her, moaning into her ear as she kissed his cheek. He rolled to her side and pulled her into him. She snuggled into his chest and suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I love you," she murmured and she just barely heard her husband's reply as sleep finally came.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so did everyone enjoy that? I didn't want to do anything too graphic with their consummation, but I wanted it to be clear and romantic. Also, and I should have mentioned this a couple of updates back, I'd like to thank Light1 for giving me the idea of Lisa living mostly in a cottage outside Castlevania. I hope that she doesn't mind me borrowing the idea. Her fics are quite good, and everyone should check them out! Also, I know the "white" wedding dress wasn't made popular until Queen Victoria married, but I could think of no other color that Lisa should wear. Well, please review!


	8. Unnatural

A/N- Okay, so quite a long wait. I do apologize for that. I was busy finishing up some other fics then I had school, graduation, and other life type things. But, I hope you all will enjoy this next one-shot!

* * *

**Youth and Innocence: Scene Eight**

**Unnatural**

Lisa had happily been Lady Tepes now for the length of a year. Although she lived well outside her village's bounds, she still worked daily for Midwife Rochelle, who continued to grow ever older. In fact, the aging midwife had mentioned one day, quite out of the blue, that she suspected that the day when Lisa would take over for her might be coming sooner than she thought. Lisa had both been horrified and flattered by this statement all at the same time. Horrified by the idea that Rochelle might die any day—for the midwife had made clear, long ago, that this would be the only way she would ever give up her modest practice. And Lisa had been flattered because she had never, in her wildest dreams, assumed that Rochelle would leave her practice to her. She had simply thought she would work with the woman that Rochelle had named her heir. She had thanked Rochelle and begged her never to speak of such a thing again all in the same statement. The midwife had found that quite amusing.

Imelda continued to visit Lisa on a daily basis, often bringing her herbs. She usually visited her at Rochelle's house and then followed her out to the small, forest cottage that Lisa now lived at—after all, Vlad and she had agreed long ago that Castlevania was no place for her to live. For one thing, it was quite inaccessible to the common man, and Lisa's profession begged her to be at the villager's beck and call at all times of the day. And so, Lisa lived in the be-flowered cottage, where Imelda would visit with her until night began to fall.

Imelda was still not quite happy with the idea of Vlad being a vampire. She did not think less of Lisa, but she was truly uncomfortable around him. So, as soon as the sun began to set, the witch would say her good-byes and tell Lisa to give her husband her "best."

It was on such a night, as Lisa was bidding Imelda "good night," that she suddenly felt a wave of nausea overtake her. Clutching her stomach, Lisa groaned, bending forward and trying to hold herself up by the cottage's door frame. Imelda came rushing back to her friend's side, helping her indoors. She set Lisa down in the most comfortable chair she could find and immediately placed a hand to her forehead.

"Hmm, you don't appear to have a fever," Imelda said, taking her hand away.

Lisa gave a short laugh. "I'm fine. I'm sure it was only something I ate. You best be on your way, Imelda… Vlad will be here soon."

But Imelda shook her head, sending her raven locks—worn loose this evening—about her head.

"I'll wait here, and explain to him what happened," she said, taking a seat at Lisa's feet.

Now Lisa laughed, quite loudly. "You think that I can't explain to my own husband that I suddenly felt a little nauseous?"

"No, I think you'll make light of it, like you always do. Or conveniently forget to mention it. You don't like to be sick, Lisa, and you also don't like actual sickness to stop you. I'm waiting."

And wait she did, while Lisa sighed and reclined against her chair. The nausea had passed… or so she thought. A few moments before Vlad walked through the door of the cottage, Lisa doubled forward, one hand on her stomach and the other covering her mouth. Vlad entered just in time to see her sit herself upright once more and uncover her mouth. His eyes widened with worry as she rushed past Imelda—who had stood to greet him—and he dropped to one knee beside Lisa.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, Vlad. I just feel a little sick to my stomach, that's all. Probably something I ate."

"Lisa Tepes, I know the way you worry over every little detail!" Imelda accused, pointing a thin finger at her friend. "You've never had a rotten piece of food in your house in your life, let alone eaten it! You're sick, and you know it."

Vlad's eyes went to Imelda, as if just noticing she was there. He stood and looked between the two women.

"Lisa, is this true?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm fine, my love, I assure you. Except for this nausea, I feel wonderful."

"Except for the nausea. Lisa, that's not fine," Imelda said.

"Imelda," Vlad said, in the tone of some general giving an order, "go into the village and fetch Rochelle, if you will."

Lisa shoved herself to her feet, shaking her head. "No. Vlad, Rochelle is getting on in her age. She can't be expected to walk into a forest in the chill of the night!"

"Then I'll send one of my carriages," he said.

"But I'm—" but another wave of nausea struck Lisa before she could finish her sentence, and this time, unable to hold it back, she rushed out the door to finally relieve her stomach of the offending substance.

…………………

Once they had Lisa inside and sitting by the fireplace, Vlad's carriage arrived, and Imelda was off without hesitation. While she was gone, Lisa could only sit, for Vlad would not allow her to move out of her seat. Thankfully, it took only a small amount of time for Imelda to return, with Rochelle rushing into the house after her. She immediately ordered Vlad and Imelda to leave the room while she examined Lisa, in order to give her privacy. After the two had stepped into the kitchen, Rochelle shook her head at Lisa.

"My best assistance had better not be sick," she said, teasingly.

Lisa laughed. "You mean, your only assistant."

"Either way, you are still the best. Now, Lisa, you know the way this goes…"

…………………

It seemed to take forever, but, finally, when Vlad could take it no longer, he used his supernatural hearing to listen in to the next room. This was followed, swiftly, by a smack on the back of the head by Imelda.

"Rochelle wanted Lisa to have privacy for a reason, Dracula," Imelda hissed.

"How did you know I was listening in?" he asked.

"Because of the ridiculous look you had on your face!"

Dracula stood to reply, only to be cut off by Lisa entering the room, a bright smile on her face. He rushed immediately to her, and she took both his hands in hers.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Oh, Vlad, how could I not have realized it? Vlad… I'm pregnant!"

Immediately, Imelda let out a squeal of joy and rushed past Vlad to wrap her friend in a tight embrace. Both women laughed while Vlad took a single step back, allowing this scene to play out before him. Finally, Lisa informed Imelda that Rochelle was waiting in the carriage for her. Imelda congratulated her friend once more and left, a bright smile on her face as well.

As soon as the carriage was heard pulling away, Lisa let out a happy sigh and sank down into the chair by the fireplace in the sitting room. Vlad followed, only to remain standing. She looking up at him, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Oh, Vlad… a child. Isn't this wonderful?" she asked.

Vlad said nothing, his face a total blank. However, Lisa seemed to take no notice of this as she continued.

"I'll admit something to you, my love. I've always wanted to be a mother. I never thought I would be, though, after I met and fell in love with you. So I made my peace with that. But… oh, isn't it just wonderful?"

Here, she finally paused, staring up at her husband. Her eyes narrowed as he seemed less than enthused about this predicament. He turned, his long cape sweeping Lisa's feet as he stared into the glowing flames of the fireplace.

"Vlad?" she asked, standing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"A vampire is not able to produce children, Lisa," he said, simply.

Her eyes widened. "What are you saying? Are you implying that I have been unfaithful?"

At this, he whirled, his eyes apologetic. "No, never! I know you could never do such a thing!"

"Then what is it that you are saying?" she asked, taking a single step away from him.

He averted his eyes from her gaze, which was growing ever more intense.

"I'm saying that… this is wrong, Lisa. It's not meant to be. This is a monster growing inside of you… I'm sure of that. I'm afraid I may have cursed your pure existence with this happening."

At this, Lisa felt her jaw set. She shoved a single finger into her husband's face and said what was perhaps the harshest words she had spoken to him yet.

"Children, no matter the parentage, are a gift from God. And I will not have you speak this way about our child ever again, do you understand me, Vlad Dracula?"

Vlad blinked once, surprised. Finally, he shook his head.

"I fear for you," he said, after a long moment.

"I know. But trust me, Vlad. This child _is_ a gift."

At this, she wrapped herself around her husband, who wrapped his arms about her.

"I do trust you, Lisa. Only you," he whispered.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how was that? Finally, our first mention of Alucard… well, sort of. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll try not to make it such a long wait for the next chapter, okay? Please review!

Edited on 02/24/10


End file.
